monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Collector's Edition
The Nintendo Monopoly Collector's Edition is a Monopoly board game featuring characters, items, and merchandise from many of Nintendo's most famous video game franchises, with particular emphasis on the Super Mario Bros. franchise. It was first released in 2006 by USAopoly, with multiple re-releases in the years since. Contents Houses and Hotels The 32 houses have been changed to Power-ups and all 12 hotels have been changed to Invincibility. Money All money has been changed to feature Mario posing in different ways, while keeping the denominations the same. Properties All Properties have been changed so that each Color Group represents a different Nintendo Franchise *Purple Color Group - Wario Franchise *Light Blue Color Group - Starfox/Animal Crossing Franchise *Magenta Color Group - Kirby Franchise *Orange Color Group - Metroid Franchise *Red Color Group - Super Mario Bros. Secondary Characters *Yellow Color Group - Donkey Kong Franchise *Green Color Group - Legend of Zelda Franchise *Dark Blue Color Group - Super Mario Bros. Main Characters Railroads The four Railroads have been renamed Vehicles, and represent various modes of transportation in the Nintendo universe. *Reading Railroad is replaced by a Mario Kart (from the Mario Kart universe, version 1 is from Mario Kart DS, version 2 is from Mario Kart Wii). *Pennsylvania Railroad is replaced by the Blue Falcon (from the F-Zero universe). *B&O Railroad is replaced by a Warpstar (from the Kirby Universe). *Shortline is replaced by an Arwing (from the Starfox Universe). Utilities *Piranha Plant replaces the Electric Company. *Warp Pipe replaces Water Works. Chance and Community Chest cards The Chance cards have been changed to "?" Blocks with a red background, while the The Community Chest cards have been changed to Coin Blocks with a green background. Blocks *Jump Into a Warp Pipe - Advance to Go (Collect $200) *Take a Trip to DreamLand - Advance to Meta Knight (If you pass Go, Collect $200) *"I'm Sorry But Your Princess Is In Another Castle" - Advance to Yoshi *Advance token to the nearest Vehicle and pay owner Twice the Rental to which he/she is otherwise entitled. If Vehicle is UNOWNED, you may buy it from the Bank (there are 2 of these cards). *Advance token to Piranha Plant or Warp Pipe, whichever is nearest. If UNOWNED, you may buy it from the Bank. If OWNED, throw dice and pay owner a total ten times the amount thrown. *Turn off Your System Before Saving Your Game - Go Back 3 Spaces *Find a Dungeon Key - Get out of Jail Free (card) *Caught Selling Counterfeit Software - GO DIRECTLY TO JAIL - Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect $200 *Pay Bowser Tax of $15 *Take a Spin in The Kart - Advance to Mario Kart - If You Pass Go Collect $200 *Save the Mushroom Kingdom - Advance to Mario *Coin Block Pays You Bonus of $50 *You Saved the Princess - Collect $150 *You Have Been Elected Player of the Year - Pay Each Player $50 *Make Progress On Each of Your Games - For Each Power-Up pay $25/For Each Invincibility $100 Coin Blocks *Buy a New Suit - Pay $100 *Renew Kart License - Pay $150 *Bank Error in Your Favor - Collect $200 *Get out of Jail Free (card) *Go To Jail *Lose Boss Battle - Pay $40 per Power-up/$115 per Invincibility *Purchase a Wing Cap - Pay $50 *Use the Warp Whistle - Advance to Go (Collect $200) *Organize a Mario Party - Collect $50 from every player *Hit Top of Flag Pole - Collect $20 *Receive for Medical Services - Pay(?) $25 *Player's Choice Award - You get $45 *Win Tennis Tournament - Collect $100 *Win Golf Tournament - Collect $100 *Voted Most Popular Plumber - Collect $10 *You Inherit a Castle - Collect $100 Tokens The pewter tokens are: *A Koopa Shell *An NES Controller *Mario's Hat *Donkey Kong's Barrel *Link's Iron Boots *Link's Hylian Shield 2.jpg|link=Nintendo Monopoly Collector's Edition game board layout 1.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg Monopoly Nintendo.jpg Monopoly Nintendo Tokens.jpg Nin2board.jpg Nintendo Version 2a.jpg Ver2front.jpg Vers2box.jpg Board Versions There were at least 3 versions published by USAopoly. 1.jpg|Monopoly: Nintendo Collector's Edition - Version 1 2.jpg|Version 1 Board 3.jpg|Version 1 Box Art 4.jpg|Version 1 Tokens 5.jpg|Version 1 Box Front Nintendo Version 2a.jpg|Monopoly: Nintendo Collectors Edition Version 2 Nin2board.jpg|Version 2 Board vers2box.jpg|Version 2 box art ver2front.jpg|Version 2 box front Category:Monopoly Editions Category:Monopoly Category:Board Game Variants Category:Collector editions Category:2006 Editions Category:USAopoly Versions Category:Video Games Editions